Synopsis of Bleach: The War of Four
This page is a synopsis of the events that occur within Bleach: The War of Four. Prelude V-14 Engages the 10th Division As morning rises on the V-14's Beta Team HQ, a disgruntled Hyōryū Fūsoku wakes up to find her recently made boyfriend Anton Semenov gone from the bed. In turn, he has already woken up and is showering off. After a brief morning exchange between the two, they are interrupted by Angelika Hartmann knocking on their room door. Angelika informs them to meet her and the rest of Alpha Team downstairs before making her way down there herself. After the two are fully prepared and reunite with the rest of V-14, Angelika explains that a new V-14 four-man team has been created and is in the process of finding their own HQ. She also warns them that there has been increased 10th Division activity within the Rukongai District due to their interference in a Gotei 13 mission to destroy an Ahijados-held HQ. Just then, Angelika is called by the V-14 supplier Enricho and alerted that Captain Shindō Takuji and several 10th Division members have surrounded Beta Team's HQ. While the V-14 members gear up to engage the V-14 members, Shindō gives them a warning to surrender peacefully. The warning is not heeded, and Hyōryū fires a starting shot that wipes out a great deal of the 10th Division's numbers. While Angelika and Oliver Holmes fire on the 10th Division members from a safe distance, Anton jumps into their ranks for close-quarters fighting. Shindō, enraged by their resistance and killing of his men, singles Anton out and confronts him in a duel. During the duel, Angelika informs Enricho of the majority of resistance being dealt with. But in return, she is informed of something approaching her position. Shortly afterwards, she and Oliver are ambushed by Shindō's Lieutenant Sakura Keikai. In their brief scuffle, Sakura immobilizes Oliver and nearly strikes down Angelika before intercepted and pushed back by Shadō Kariudo. Shadō informs them that the 10th Division members are retreating, but warns them off possible inconsistency with the situation. Meanwhile, Anton's jeers at Shindō provoke him into using Sandā Gakudan, a series of lightning strikes from the sky. Although Anton evades them at first, his mind turns concern over his comrades. This lowers his guard and slows him down for a lightning bolt to strike him down, much to Hyōryū's horror. While Shadō retreats due to detecting another enemy nearby, a weakened Anton unleashes a desperate series of Kidō spells as a means to trap his opponent. While Shindō dismisses them all, Hyōryū uses the distraction to open fire on him. In response, Shindō protects himself with the Kidō Bunkō-shin and nullifies the destructive projectile. As he turns his attention to a shocked Hyōryū, Anton stands in front of her in preparation to continue their fight. Although disinterested due to Anton's weakened state, Shindō obliges to kill the two of them. But before he can do so, he receives an alert from an unknown source. Due to that alert, Shindō and the remaining 10th Division soldiers retreat from the area. Confrontation with Yashin As V-14 are recovering from the assault, a distress call by Shadō is made to Angelika informing them that Yashin is heading towards their position. They attempt to head towards a secondary safe point, but are intercepted by both Yashin and Shadō, the latter of whom being pushed back by the former. Yashin proceeds to lecture them on their decision to refuse killing Kenja Kodai before Shadō attacks him again. Yashin effortlessly incapacitates Shadō, however, prompting Oliver and Hyōryū to open fire on him. Although they appear to take him down, what they are shooting at is revealed to be nothing more than an illusion. As the real Yashin prepares to finish them off from behind, Sakura intercepts him in a surprise move to protect the weakened V-14 members. She then challenges him to a fight, but is quickly incapacitated and knocked unconscious. Yashin then detects the presence of Shinji Konno, who then proceeds to attack him in his own duel. Shortly afterwards, Asuka Sakamoto enters the battle and joins Shinji in the fight. However, her unique fighting style attracts Yashin's attention, and he chooses to focus his attention solely on her. As they fight, Shinji uses the time to call in his other two teammates Yusuke Saruwatari and Rika Nakamura in order to assist his fallen colleagues. Meanwhile in the duel between Asuka and Yashin, Asuka seems to hold the upper hand against her foe. However, Yashin soon turns the tables on her and traps her within her own subconscious. With no way to escape, Asuka is forced to submit. But just before he can proceed to mentally torture her, Kenja makes a surprise appearance and saves her as he attacks Yashin. Yusuke and Rika follow shortly afterwards, and upon seeing his actions drawing a crowd, Yashin pulls out from the area. Getting Acquainted With Gamma Team and Old Enemies As Gamma Team assesses the situation of both Alpha and Beta, Angelika questions the extremely early presence of Gamma. Shinji informs her that the destruction of the battles had attracted their attention, and that Rika had guessed Beta Team had gotten caught in the crossfire. Kenja makes himself known to the V-14 members with an offer to help them get to safety in exchange for food and shelter. During their exchange of dialogue, Sakura wakes up from unconsciousness and, upon finding herself in the presence of her enemies, requests that the V-14 let her go on the grounds that she not speak of what happened. Naturally, V-14 members object, and Angelika promptly knocks her out before ordering her to be taken prisoner. Kenja steps in before Sakura is restrained and adds another condition to his offer; she must be properly taken care of and not harmed pointlessly. Unwilling to have a possible ally turn on them, Angelika agrees. With a prisoner in tow, the group heads to Gamma Team's established HQ. Once situated, Asuka, Angelika and Kenja discuss the topic of Yashin and the Inner Circle while the majority of the others stay in the medical room. Throughout their discussion, they note his exceptional ability at deception and uncanny ability to gather every piece of information about his targets. Despite noting the extent of his strength and intelligence, Angelika and Asuka are confident in dealing with him. In the midst of their conversation, an irritated Mōka Komori calls Angelika on her phone to question her and the team's whereabouts. Her presence and the presences of Karitori, Yajū Reijingu and Shito are explained by Angelika as the established Omega Team of V-14; they were candidates for Gamma Team, but were dissolved due to circumstance. After the explanation, Oliver enters the room and informs Kenja that Sakura is in good health, albeit restrained via a power-inhibiting collar. Following that is the entry of Omega Team and their acquaintance. During idle talk, Shito exhibits idolizing glee at meeting Kenja due to his infamous identity as the "Burning Knight" and even asks for an autograph. As Angelika and Mōka chat, Mōka unintentionally backhands Oliver in the middle of an emphasizing gesture. This, in turn, garners a bit of an altercation between Mōka and Oliver; Oliver starts attempting to provoke the Omega Team leader into a fight with him, although his efforts are easily countered. The presence of Karitori is made known when Oliver unwittingly insults her as well as Mōka, as she ambushes and incapacitates him in retaliation. She releases him after he relents, but she and Mōka proceed to belittle him afterwards. Not only does this enrage him, it makes him regard the two as nothing more than cowardly. Prior to the exchange, Yusuke beckons Angelika and Kenja to reconfirm Sakura's health. Angelika wakes up Sakura from her slumber. Notably, Sakura behaves rather cooperatively in their presence despite slight verbal jabbing from Angelika. Despite this, she keeps information about her actions' reasoning to a minimum. After they exchange words, Angelika leaves Sakura in Yusuke's care to show Kenja to his room. Once she is gone, Sakura converses with Yusuke in an overall friendly manner in contrast to her restrained attitude in Angelika's presence. Despite the two being within opposing organizations, their positive social attitudes allow them to become friends very quickly. In their talk, Sakura and Yusuke end up talking about personal topics such as Sakura being in an arranged marriage and Yusuke's personal background within the V-14. When their conversation strays to Rika, the two agree to head to Rika's room so that Sakura can meet her. The two head for Rika's personal room, where Yusuke has to persuade Rika to let the two in. Rika is noticeably tense and shy around Sakura, and Sakura moves to perform a massage in order to calm her down. Despite Rika's protests, Sakura eventually eases her into it. Asuka eventually interrupts them, beckoning Rika for a mission. Meanwhile, Shito attempts to appeal to a seething Oliver by offering "Tendan Spill", but is rejected in favor for seeking his recovering teammates. The two converse as they head to the medical room, and once they reach the door, Oliver abruptly kicks the door open. Dismissing the chagrin from Hyōryū and Shadō, Oliver introduces Shito to his three compatriots. A previously unconscious Anton wakes up, with his constitution only hindered by the feeling of a mild hangover. After getting acquainted, Shito proceeds to leave, but not without reminding about the "Tendan Spill" - something that none of them know about it. The conversation shifts to Oliver's experience with Mōka and Karitori, with his teammates not being sympathetic despite his venting about the two. Their conversation is interrupted when Yajū, spurred on by Oliver's words of mockery towards Omega, enters the room and challenges Oliver to a fight. Oliver accepts, and the two seek out a proper fighting arena. From there, Yajū discards his scythe and the two fight barehanded. During their duel, Yajū notes to his surprise that Oliver is enjoying the fight despite his overall belittlement of Omega Team. The two are eventually interrupted by Angelika, who informs them of a mission supplied by Enricho. Heading to Tendan Asuka and Rika meet up with Shito and Yajū, and the group proceeds towards the HQ's garage. Angelika explains their mission: elimination of a rival for a big underworld businessman. She adds that their current objective is to meet client Rai Xanxus in Tendan Dākusaido for debriefing. She then addresses Rika, noting her intelligence skills but coldly warning her not to be a hindrance to the group. Her cold tone alongside Yajū's jeers shake Rika's self-confidence, but Shito is quick to reassure her. The group arrives at Gamma Team's Dragonbird, where it is revealed that Rika is the one that owns it. This impresses Angelika and Shito, and the four set out to Tendan. It wouldn't take long until the four managed to arrive in Tendan. From there, they met up with their contact in the seedy bar, surrounded by notable muscle and packing heat of his own. After both analyzed each other, it was clear to the mercenaries that Rai held himself in a certain self-regard to how Yashin had, considering the target in question more of a annoyance than a legitimate threat. When the briefing came on, all would learn it was Rai's own father, Take Xanxus, was the prime target. Among those guarding him would be a group of security detail, some of them have notoriety on par with V-14's various squads, bringing excitement out of Yajū and nervousness from Shito himself. With their mission briefing over with, the group set out for a practical means of entry. After deciding that waiting for him to move would be pointless, direct entry with swift stealth was tasked as the best course of action. Calling on extra members from various squads to assist them, Angelika would acquire the assistance of Yusuke and Asuka herself. Before setting out to get ready for the mission, Yajū and Shito recall one other obstacle they may need to overcome if they were to avoid an incident as they had. Through a Rock-Paper-Scissors challenge -one at which Shito lost yet again- Shito explained that the last of a Justicar group known as the Guardians, Ten Kenji, is one of the reasons they had avoided Tendan for the last ten years. After being forewarned of this, Angelika hardly saw any reason to fear his presence in their given mission. Once all members were acquired, they stormed the headquarters of Take Xanxus. Climbing through the small compact ventilation system, they made their way into the interior of the durable base of operations for the crime lord. Yajū complained most of the way, griping how he could barely fit with the majority of his comrades in tow. Shito reminded them that they all could be crawling through the underworks of the sewer, trying to remain positive and encourage his irate comrade. Asuka was thankful of this due to her style of clothing not mingling with waste, though that thought was quickly interrupted by Yusuke's comment of her large posterior. He was quickly silenced by a comical kick to the face before continuing onwards. Category:Bleach: The War of Four